


No Strings

by viudanegra



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Strings, or four times people thought Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez were a couple when they weren’t, and that time when they were actually a couple and no one but David Karofsky believed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2008

The first time it happened it was at a Halloween party their freshman year of high school. Finn Hudson had always been taller and bigger than most guys his age, but the summer before starting high school he had gotten even taller and bigger, which made him look ridiculous next to his friends and classmates. He was still kind of chubby, but not as much as he used to be in middle school, and his mom kept telling him that soon it would pass and he would have an athletic body, especially because he had just joined the football team.

For some unknown reason, his best friend since childhood, Noah Puckerman, had started calling him _Wonderboy_. He had said something about him being too dumb and noble and a giant, but he really couldn’t remember his exact words. So, when he ran out of ideas for his Halloween costume, he remembered the nickname and decided to go to the party as Hercules; the Disney version of course.

The party was taking place at Azimio Adams’ house, another freshman that had joined the football team. The house was huge, apparently his parents owned a few stores around town, and it had a pool in the backyard. It was the last day of October in Lima, Ohio, so the weather wasn’t really ideal to have a pool party, but that didn’t stop some girls from wearing their best bikini. He felt kind of awkward because he was pretty much wearing a skirt, but his mom had told him he looked good, and some girls seemed to appreciate the fact that most of his legs were in display for them, so he wasn’t complaining much. Most of the guests were jocks and cheerleaders, which meant that his friends were there, but he hadn’t found them yet because the house was packed already, and the party had just started.

The Facebook invitation said that they were having a contest to decide who was wearing the best costume, and there were prizes for the best individual costume and the best couple costume. He thought people would put some effort on their costumes because of that, but most of them were really lame; maybe he had a chance to win after all. He was pouring some punch on a red cup when David Karofsky joined him to do the same.

“I didn’t know you and Lopez were an item”, said the bigger guy as he turned to look to him.

“We aren’t…?” Finn replied, but it came out as some sort of question because of his confusion.

“Oh”, David muttered over the music as he shrugged and turned to look at the crowd.

“I just thought you were together because you’re wearing matching outfits”, he added before nodding to where the Latina was standing, talking with some other girls from her squad, and Finn immediately noted that she was wearing a Megara costume.

When he returned his attention back to Karofsky he realized that he was gone, so he searched for Santana in the crowd once more, but he couldn’t find her. He sighed and took a sip of his punch before moving to the back yard where a beer pong tournament was about to start. Puck was already in one of the teams, and if he was being honest, he wasn't really surprised by that; his best friend seemed to have as a goal to become as popular as he could in the shortest amount of time, and it was already happening.

Finn sat down on a bench by a tree, drinking his punch as he saw his friends and fellow jocks get drunk, and within a few minutes he was joined by the Latina that had disappeared earlier. He offered her a small smile once she sat next to him.

“Hey”, came a soft greeting from him, and she just raised an eyebrow as a reply. He had known Santana Lopez since they were kids, he could even say that they were kind of friends, in some bizarre level, but at the same time she was still a stranger to him because he wasn’t able to read her, something that annoyed him to no end. He didn’t like not knowing what she was thinking; she was like a puzzle that he needed to solve, and sometimes he thought that maybe some pieces were missing because after all these years he still hadn’t been able to figure her out completely.

“Nice costume, Hudson”, she finally said as a real response, and he felt his cheeks heating.

“Yours is cool, too”, he replied, feeling proud of himself for not stuttering like some little kid.

“There aren’t that many couples wearing matching costumes, so maybe we can tell people that we planned this and came here as a couple and win that Breadstix’s gift card”, she elaborated, and for a minute he didn’t know what to say. He decided to nod.

“O-Okay”, he stuttered, and he mentally slapped himself because of that.

“Good”, she said as a way to end their conversation before she smirked and moved a little closer to him, close enough to feel the heat of her body, even if they weren’t touching.

She spent the rest of the night by his side, not that he was complaining, and when the costumes contest began she interlaced her fingers with his before leading them to the area they were using as a makeshift stage. There were only three other couples wearing matching costumes, and they weren’t that good, so they won. Santana kissed his cheek after they made the announcement, and he was glad there wasn’t much light in that room because that way he was able to hide his blushing face.

After that little display of affection, more people asked him if they were together, but he would just chuckle and shake his head _no_ as an answer. It was the truth, after all. She had disappeared again as soon as they gave her the gift card, and part of him wondered if she was going to take him with her the next time she went to the Italian restaurant.

She didn’t.

But either way, the next Monday a bag filled with breadsticks appeared mysteriously on his locker, and if he happened to share a table with her that day at lunch because they cafeteria was crowded she didn’t really seem to mind much.

From another table, David Karofsky looked at them and smiled.


	2. 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Strings, or four times people thought Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez were a couple when they weren’t, and that time when they were actually a couple and no one but David Karofsky believed them.

The second time it happened, it’s on the first week of their junior year of high school. A couple of girls on his math class had brought their teacher a cake because it was her birthday, and they also used it as an excuse to just have a mini-party that day instead of learning something. The cake was delicious, chocolate flavored with more chocolate frosting, and he almost got into a diabetic coma because of all the sugar on his system.

However, Becky Jackson didn’t seem to like chocolate, something she was quick to point out the moment they started cutting the cake into equal pieces for everyone in the room. They ignored her, though, and she ended up with a piece of chocolate cake that she obviously didn’t eat. Finn sighed as the bell rang, happy to have a free period to grab something at the cafeteria because he was starving and that cake hadn’t been enough. He was about to take his backpack and leave when he felt his pocket vibrating. Pulling his phone off from it, he realized that he had received a text by Rachel, one that was continuing their argument from the night before. He rolled his eyes and ignored the text, deciding to turn off his phone before pocketing it back because today he didn’t feel like having a fight with his girlfriend.

He had been dating Rachel Berry for a few months now, after all the disaster with Quinn Fabray and his best friend and the baby and Jesse St. James and Santana Lopez, not that Rachel knew what had really happened between him and the Latina, but since the middle of the summer they had been getting into these random and pointless fights that would last a few days until he would pretty much forget why they had started arguing in the first place. If they kept this up he was sure they wouldn’t even make it to the winter break.

Apparently he had been so lost in thoughts that he didn’t notice his classmates leaving the room, and when he finally came back to reality Santana was the only person there with him. He frowned when he noticed that she was still sitting, and even if her back was to him he could tell that her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and she was probably pouting. He grabbed his backpack and stood up, putting it on as he walked to her, and once he was in front of her seat he looked down at her, still frowning.

“Are you okay, Santana?”, he asked her, concern evident in his voice, and swallowed on a dry throat when she glared at him in response.

“I’m fine, Hudson”, was the Latina’s reply. He had gotten to know her a lot more over the last year, especially after she took his virginity, so now it was easy for him to tell when she was lying, and she was doing just that with her words.

“No, you’re not”, came his reply as he crouched down to be eye level with her.

“The bell rang 5 minutes ago and you’re still sitting here, so of course you’re not okay. What happened?”, he asked her, searching her eyes when she tried to look anywhere but him, but when it became impossible to do it she rolled her eyes and finally locked her gaze with his, sighing after a couple of seconds.

“If you laugh I swear I will kill you”, she warned him, sending him her best murderous look as a way to let him know that she was serious, not that he needed it, and he nodded as a promise.

“I can’t stand up and leave because I sat on Becky’s piece of cake that she didn’t eat”, she said, and Finn almost lost it. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, but she caught him and slapped his arm.

“You promised not to laugh, Hudson!”, she pretty much yelled at him, and he lost it 0.3 seconds after that.

“I’m sorry! It’s just too funny”, he said, still laughing, while he rubbed his arm. She was tiny, but really strong. The fact that she was almost pouting at him made his belly feel weird, like something was moving inside it, but he ignored it; probably the burrito he had eaten before leaving his house that morning.

“Let me see. Maybe it’s not that bad”, Finn tried to be positive. He stood up and gave her space so she would do the same, and once she turned around to show him her backside he almost laughed again.

“So?”, Santana asked him when he didn’t say anything after a few seconds, and he couldn’t lie to her.

“It’s as bad as you think it is. It looks like you pooped your uniform”, he confessed, referring to her cheerleader outfit, and he almost winced when she whined. He scratched the back of his neck as she turned around to face him, and he offered her a little smile, trying to make her feel better even if this situation sucked because their classes wouldn’t be over for a few more hours.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

“If you want to, I can walk behind you for the rest of the day so people won’t notice. You can even wear my letterman jacket; it’s big enough to cover most of your butt,” he offered, feeling really dumb as soon as the words left his mouth because he was sure she wasn’t going to agree.

He was wrong.

“Alright”, she replied a few seconds later, raising an eyebrow as she saw him take off his backpack and then his jacket so he could lend it to her. He saw her put it on, and he had to chuckle at the sight of her on his letterman jacket. It kind of looked like a dress on her because she was way shorter than him. It hit him in that moment that she was the first girl that had ever wore his jacket.

She looked cute.

He put his backpack on once again, and then proceeded to stand behind her after she took her bag and put the strap over her left shoulder. He looked like her personal bodyguard.

They received a few looks as they made their way to the cafeteria. Both of them had a free period, so they decided to grab something to eat. Some of his teammates were sitting at a table near the entrance, but he couldn’t leave Santana alone, so he followed her to a small table for the two of them, leaving his position once she sat down.

After she told him what she wanted to eat, he made it his mission to get food for both of them. As he stood at the end of the line, David Karofsky came to do the same, getting in line behind him. They weren’t on the best terms, so they tended to ignore each other as much as possible, which is why it surprised him when the other jock started talking to him.

“New girlfriend?”, David asked him, nodding towards Santana, whose attention was on her phone.

“What? No. I’m dating Rachel”, Finn replied, frowning in confusion before walking as the line started moving.

“Hmm… I guess I just thought that you were with Lopez because she’s wearing your jacket”, David shrugged once the words were out of his mouth.

“I have never seen Rachel wearing it”, he finished. Finn didn’t say anything back to him because he really didn’t know what to say, so that was the end of their conversation.

He was sure that Rachel would get pissed at him if she saw Santana wearing his jacket, so he had to made sure that they didn’t cross her path for the rest of the day, something he wouldn’t mind much because they were still fighting and he didn’t feel like seeing her right now. Plus, they didn’t have Glee practice that day.

Finn took Santana to all her classes the rest of the day, running from his classroom to hers after the bell rang so he wouldn’t make her wait long, and also so they could get to her next class before it was too crowded because he had to wait until she was sitting before he left, and he didn’t want a teacher or a random student to call him out for being in the wrong classroom.

Once the final bell rang, letting them know that they could finally go home, he walked her to her car. She didn’t have cheerios practice that afternoon, but he had to stay for football practice. He would never understand why the cheerleaders had to wear their uniforms even when they didn’t have practice. He had left his backpack on his locker, so he helped her with her bag, which he threw into the back seat once they reached her car and she unlocked the doors.

She took his jacket off and handed it back to him, and he thought that she was going to leave immediately, wanting to change into clean clothes as soon as possible, but instead she stood outside the driver’s door and pressed her back against it.

“Thanks for doing this today. You really didn’t have to”, she murmured softly, and it surprised him how honest she sounded.

“It wasn’t a big deal”, he shrugged, smiling when he saw a smile of her own appearing on her face. It was weird seeing her smiling instead of smirking, but he liked it.

She looked beautiful when she did it.

He opened the door for her when he saw her moving to do the same thing, but before she got inside her car she stopped and leaned on her tiptoes to press her lips against his cheek.

He wasn’t expecting the kiss, but it wasn’t unwelcomed.

Finn closed her car door once she got behind the steering wheel, neither of them saying a word, and soon he was seeing her drive home. When he turned around to walk back to the school, he saw Karofsky standing by his car talking on the phone, and for a moment he wondered if he had seen them and if he was going to tell Rachel. When Finn realized that David wasn’t even looking in his direction he sighed in relief before disappearing behind the school’s door.

What he didn’t know was that David Karofsky had seen them, but he never said a word about it.

Well, at least not for a few years, anyways.


	3. 2012

The third time it happened was at a movie theater. It was on May 4, 2012 a little after 2:30 am, to be more specific.

Not many people knew this about Finn, but he was a huge Marvel geek. It had all started when he had found his dad’s comics collection one day by accident while looking for an old toy in the basement. He was 9 years old and didn’t have a hobby because his mom couldn’t afford to pay for afternoon classes, so he started reading them when he had free time after homework and before dinner, and somehow knowing that his dad had read the same comics when he was young made him feel connected to him.

After he finished reading his dad’s collection he started buying his own comic books, and after a while he had started a collection of his own. His favorite super heroes were Captain America and Spider-Man because he personally thought that he was a lot like them, and after reading Black Widow’s Vol. 4 he had fallen in love with her and was sure that she was his perfect woman.

All his Marvel love and obsession had brought him here, to the midnight premiere of The Avengers, a movie that he had been waiting for years. Other fans dressed as their favorite characters surrounded him, and he was really glad that he had come alone because he didn’t want his friends to see him wearing his Captain America suit; he knew that most of them would think that he was childish for doing it.

Even his best friend Noah Puckerman didn’t understand his love for comic books and thought that he was lame for liking them.

The only bad thing about going alone to the premiere was that he didn’t have anyone to talk to while waiting in line because pretty much everyone else was there with their friends, so he decided to distract himself by playing Mario Bros. on his phone.

* * *

 

He had been playing on his phone for a while when he first heard the catcalls. He tried to ignore them at first, but after a couple of minutes they became too distracting, so he decided to look around to find out what was going on.

What he saw next almost made his jaw hit the floor. There was a girl dressed as Black Widow, red hair wig and all, walking around the movie theater’s entrance. She seemed kind of lost, so she either was looking for someone or she simply didn’t know where the line ended and was trying to figure it out, after all, the line was pretty long.

He hadn’t seen her face yet, but her body was everything wet dreams were made off, and more. She was putting Scarlett Johansson to shame because not even she had looked this good in Iron Man 2 while wearing that suit.

He had gotten so distracted by her body that he hadn’t noticed that she was pretty much about to walk past him, but he was lucky enough to lift his face just in time to get a better look of her, and when he saw her face he almost choked on his own saliva.

“Santana?!” He pretty much shouted, making her stop immediately, and the shock on her face as she turned to look at him almost made him laugh.

He would have laughed if he wasn’t afraid of her fifty per cent of the time.

Shut up.

“Finn? What are you doing here?” Santana asked him, trying to play it cool by crossing her arms under her boobs, which pushed them together and made them look bigger, not that he was looking or anything, and lifting an accusing eyebrow at him.

“I think it’s pretty obvious, don’t you think?” He replied, rolling his eyes and pointing to his Captain America suit.

“No shit, Captain Obvious.” Now it was the Latina’s turn to roll her eyes.

“What I meant was, what are you doing in Columbus?” She clarified, getting closer to him so it looked like she was waiting in the line with him.

“I couldn’t find tickets in Lima, so I decided to come here instead. What about you?” He asked her as the line started to move, only to stop after a few seconds.

“Do you know how much would my reputation be hurt if I were seen at the midnight premiere of this movie dressed as one of the main characters? I had to get the hell out of Lima to be able to see the movie without having to worry about people recognizing me, but apparently I didn’t go far enough because you’re here.” She explained as she walked next to him, finishing just as the line stopped once again.

He should feel guilty for being extremely attracted to Santana right now, he had a girlfriend after all, one that had gotten pissed when she had found out that he had lost his virginity with the girl standing next to him, but he just didn’t seem to care about Rachel tonight.

“This can be our little secret. Hopefully this one won’t end up as badly as the last one.” He joked, and he couldn’t help but smile when she chuckled.

He was going to miss her laugh once they graduated.

“Deal.” She said, still laughing a little bit, as they got closer to the entrance. Apparently, they had silently agreed to see the movie together.

He was glad that they had found each other here because now he had someone to freak out with.

“I’m enlisting to the Army after graduation.” He said out of nowhere, and for the first time in years he wasn’t able to read her face.

He hated it.

“Are you trying to be Captain America in real life?” She asked him jokingly after a few moments of silence, and he chuckled before offering her a kind smile.

“Something like that.” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks heating a bit.

She smiled when she noticed the blush.

“I haven’t told anyone yet, actually. Not even my mom.” She looked at him after he said those words, and for the second time that night he wasn’t able to read her.

Was he losing his touch or had she gotten better at hiding her emotions?

“Don’t worry, Captain. Your secret is safe with me.” She winked at him playfully, and all he could do was shake his head and smile at her.

“Thank you.” He murmured, and she just shrugged, smiling back at him.

They talked about school and glee club after that, and before they knew it they were inside the movie theater. They were lucky enough to find good seats almost at the back of the theater, and once there he decided to buy them some snacks before the movie started, so he went to the concessions and bought some popcorn and sodas and candy for the two of them.

He was back on his seat just as the lights started to go off, and for the next two and a half hours he forgot about the rest of the world; right now only them and the movie existed.

* * *

 

They couldn’t stop talking about the movie and the after credits scene as they made their way to her car, he had taken the bus to Columbus because his mom didn’t let him drive so late at night when he wasn’t in Lima, and Santana had offered him a ride back home, one that he had happily accepted, and he was just so happy because he finally had a friend with whom he could talk about all of this.

He just wished he had known years ago because he felt like they had wasted so many years.

There was a couple walking ahead of them, holding hands. One of the guys was shirtless, wearing only purple denim shorts, while his body was painted in green to make him look like Hulk, and he kind of did because he was huge. He was also wearing a pair of green Converse so he wasn’t barefoot. It was an awesome costume.

The guy next to him was wearing an Iron Man suit. They looked pretty cool, if you asked him.

The couple stopped when they reached a red truck, and when he got a better look of them he realized the Hulk was David Karofsky. The former McKinley High student smiled when he spotted them, and then he tugged on the other guy’s hand as he led them to him and Santana.

“Hey, guys. It’s been a while.” David greeted them before giving both of them quick hugs. Finn hadn’t heard from him since the incident. Karofsky had changed schools over the summer, before their senior year, and after what had happened back in February he had disappeared from social media, so he hadn’t spoken to him in months.

“It really has. How have you been?” Finn asked him as Santana linked her arm with his and got closer to him, resting her head against his arm because the adrenaline was starting to wear off and she was starting to get sleepy.

That meant that he was the one who would drive them back to Lima.

“I’m better. Living a day at a time.” David replied, offering them a small smile that let them know that he was in fact doing well after everything that had happened.

He was happy for the guy.

“I’m so rude. Sorry about that. Patrick, these are Finn and Santana. They go to McKinley High, my old school back in Lima. Guys, this is my boyfriend Patrick.” David introduced them before they shook hands and exchanged polite smiles.

“Thanks for making my Science Bros dreams come true, gentlemen.” Santana said with a smirk as she looked at the couple, and the three men laughed out loud.

Leave it to her to make that kind of comments.

“All jokes aside, I’m happy for you, Karofsky.” She gave the guy a sincere smile and Finn nodded and offered him a smile of his own, letting him know that he agreed with her.

The smile David gave them in return made Santana hold Finn’s arm a little tighter. In moments like this one, he was reminded of the fact that the Latina had a bigger heart than most people. She just didn’t like showing it.

“As much as I’m loving this little reunion, we really need to get back to Lima.” Santana said before yawning, and the guys chuckled in reply.

They exchanged hugs and phone numbers as they said their goodbyes, and before Finn and Santana continued their walk to her car, David made a comment that stopped them almost immediately.

“By the way, glad to see that you two are finally together. I always knew that you would make a good couple.” Finn started laughing nervously at Karofsky’s words, and Santana just decided to ignore the comment, already half asleep against his arm.

“We’re actually just friends. I’m still dating Rachel.” Finn clarified, and David just chuckled before shaking his head.

“My bad, then. Drive safely, Finn.” Karofsky said before he disappeared inside his boyfriend’s truck, Santana waving at them even though he wasn’t sure they could see her because it was kind of dark there.

* * *

 

“Why are you smiling?” Patrick asked David, looking at the bigger guy with an amused expression as they stopped at a traffic light.

“I just think it’s funny how people sometimes can’t see what’s right in front of them. I hope they figure it out sooner than later. I have faith in them.” Karofsky said more to himself than to his boyfriend, but he knew that the other guy knew what he was talking about. That’s why they were together, because they understood each other.

“Those two? I think it’s gonna take them a while. They seemed pretty oblivious. I say three to five years until they get together.” Patrick said after thinking it over, and all David could do was nod in agreement as he laughed.

His boyfriend seemed to be a love expert, so he was going to trust him on this one.

* * *

 

It took them a few more steps to reach her car, and once she gave him the keys he drove them back to Lima.

Santana slept the whole drive back home, and it wasn’t until Finn parked outside her house a little before 5:00 am that he finally woke her up, making sure not to scare her.

“Santana, we’re home.” He murmured as he shook her a little, and after a few seconds she opened her eyes, rubbing them a bit to rid them from sleep.

She stepped out of the car and he locked it before giving her the keys back, and after helping her to open her front door she leaned against the doorframe and smiled at him, looking more awake now.

“Tonight was fun. We should do it again some time, Cap.” Her voice sounded different because she hadn’t spoken for nearly two hours, but he liked it.

“We definitely should, Agent Lopez.” He replied, and he ignored the weird feeling he got on his belly when she giggled.

Probably all the snacks he had earlier.

“Good night, Cap.” She smiled at him once again, and that weird feeling on his belly came back.

He ignored it again.

“Good night, ma’am.” He said before he leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead.

He wasn’t really sure why he did it, but he was too tired to think about it and he still had to walk home.

He promised himself that he would think about it once he was in bed, but as soon as his head hit the pillows he pretty much passed out because he had to be in school in a few hours.

* * *

 

The next morning he was late for school, so he really didn’t have time to think about it.

* * *

 

It would be years later until he finally thought of that kiss again.

He would get that weird feeling on his belly once again.

And he would finally know what that weird feeling on his belly meant all those years back.

It was love.


	4. 2015

The fourth and last time it happened was over the summer break of 2015, back in Lima. After Finn’s failed attempt at the Army, he went back to Lima and did nothing for the rest of the semester, besides helping Mr. Schue run the Glee club. While doing so, he realized that he liked teaching and helping other people, and he was actually kind of good at it, so he enrolled into OSU Lima the next semester to get an Education degree and become a teacher in the future.

He had broken up with Rachel before he left and joined the Army, and everyone expected them to get back together the moment he got back to their hometown, but they didn’t. While they were apart, he finally understood that they were always at their worst when they were together, and that they had been in a really toxic relationship, so they were better off with other people.

Then, Will and Emma’s failed wedding happened, and Rachel and Noah ended up hooking up that night, and it was like a blindfold had fallen from everyone’s eyes when they had found out because it just made a lot of sense for them to end up together.

His best friend moved to New York City the spring break after that, and they have been living together since then. He just knows they will end up getting married and having a couple of badass talented singing Jewish babies. And he’s totally okay with that because he loves them both and he loves seeing them together and happy.

So, he has been single for about three years now, and he kinds of digs it. He had been in relationships all through high school, so it was nice to enjoy the single life and just hook up with a girl once in a while when he felt like it. He was in college after all, so he was trying to enjoy the whole experience as much as he could before graduation. Plus, he was still young. No need to settle down right now.

It had been funny when he had said that in front of all his friends because that was such a Puck thing to say, but the former jock was now so whipped by his girlfriend that it was just hilarious to see them interact because he would do whatever she told him to. It was also cute, though, which is why no one said anything mean about it. Also, because they were afraid of both Puck and Rachel.

* * *

 

The old Glee club was currently gathered at the Berrys’ house back in Lima, and it was really cool because it hadn’t been something that they had planned for months or something like that. It just turned out that everyone was in town that week, so when Rachel found out, she made it her mission to have a BBQ at her dads’ place, which was a dope idea because they had a pool and a huge backyard and a karaoke machine, which meant they were going to have a great time.

He called Noah and Kurt pretty much every day, they were his brothers after all, one of them literally was his step-brother, and talking to Puck also meant talking to Rachel because most of the time Puck just put him on speaker and she liked to act like his mom and normally asked him a bunch of questions about school, but those were the only people he really had contact with from the original Glee club, even though he was Facebook friends with the rest of them and he learned about their lives everyday through social media.

Sure, he would like and comment on their posts frequently, but it wasn’t like back in high school when they saw each other on a daily basis and were almost inseparably. He got to see Artie, Tina, Brittany, Sam and Blaine when he was helping Mr. Schue, but then he started college and stopped going to McKinley so he barely saw them after that, and then they had also graduated and gone to college.

Something no one seemed to know was that him and Santana had become the best of friends once they graduated. At first it had happened because she had also been helping him and Mr. Schue with the Glee club, but after she moved to New York City and became Kurt’s roommate, they just kept texting and talking by phone almost every day, which then turned into them FaceTiming at least twice a week besides the texts and calls, which then turned into him texting her whenever he was trying to decide which shirt to buy and sending her pictures of said shirts, and her calling him whenever she came back home from a night out because he wanted to make sure that she had gotten to her place in one piece.

He still didn’t get why their friends didn’t know about their friendship, but for some reason he liked it that way. It was their little secret, and part of him loved that she was always her true self when they were alone, not this other person she tried to be when everyone else was watching. She was funny and kind and the only person that could make him feel better whenever he was having a bad day.

Sometimes he wondered how he spent so many years without her being there for him whenever he needed her, but he just knows that his life would be a total mess if she suddenly decided to stop being his friend or got sick of him and ended their friendship.

Right now, she was sitting across the room talking to Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes, all wearing bathing suits under their clothes, and it was ridiculous how her and Rachel acted like they hadn’t talked in forever because they were best friends and saw each other every day because they even lived in the same apartment building, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it because he didn’t feel like getting yelled at right now.

He was catching up with Mike, Tina and Sam when the Latina interrupted them.

“Wonderboy, I need to lend your truck.” Santana said while putting the palm of her hand in front of him so he would just drop the keys on it, but he just lifted an eyebrow in her direction, their old classmates getting confused looks on their faces because of the interchange currently happening in front of their eyes.

“Why do you need my truck? And I didn’t hear you saying _please_.” He teased her, making her glare at him, which made Sam gulp for some reason. Maybe the blonde guy thought that she was about to kill the former Glee club co-captain because he had talked back to her.

Santana just crossed her arms under her breasts, which pushed them together and made them look bigger, and he totally checked her goods. And she totally knew that he did but she didn’t say anything about it, other than letting a tiny smirk appear on her lips for a couple of seconds before she spoke again.

“I need your truck because we’re running out of beer and I want to go to the store and buy some more. Now, would you lend me your truck? _Please?_ ” She explained to him, showing him the palm of her hand once again, but he just shook his head.

“Nah.” He said in response, but before she could start yelling at him, he smiled and took the keys out of his shorts pocket.

“But I can drive you there.” He finished before he saluted his former teammates as a goodbye and started making his way to the gate that connected the backyard with the front of the house, Santana walking by his side the whole time and slapping his arm before they disappeared behind the gate.

* * *

 

Tina and Sam turned to look at each other, confusion showing on their faces.

“What did just happen?” The Asian girl asked, looking from Sam to Mike to the now closed gate a few times.

“I have no idea. I’m just as confused as you are.” Now it was Sam’s turn to speak.

“Do you think there’s something going on there?” Mike asked them, but before any of them could say anything about it they started laughing out loud.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. That was really dumb to ask.” The Asian guy said, still laughing.

“For real. I’m sure this is the first time they have even talked to each other since back when they used to help Mr. Schue with Glee club.” Sam said, sounding really sure of himself, and the former couple agreed with him.

“Finn and Santana? That would never happen.” Tina finished, and both guys nodded in agreement.

They were going to learn just how wrong they were that hot summer day a few years down the line.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Santana had her feet on the dashboard of Finn’s truck; she was checking something on her phone while she sang along to a Beyoncé song currently playing on the radio, and hearing her sing made him smile involuntarily.

“I miss hearing you sing. You should sing to me once in a while when we FaceTime.” That’s what he found himself saying out loud, and she just chuckled at his words.

“I can’t promise anything, but I will try.” She replied to him, and the smile she offered him made his belly feel funny.

Probably the pasta Rachel gave them earlier; she wasn’t the best cook.

“I can live with that.” He said, smiling back at her.

“I forgot to tell you earlier that you look good. Your man boobs are smaller now than the last time I saw you in person and not through my iPhone’s screen.” She said with a big smirk on her face, but he knew her better than that, so he just grabbed her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

“I missed you, too.” He replied, smiling at her, and when her smirk turned into a sincere smile he squeezed her hand.

* * *

 

They walked down the aisles at the store, picking up snacks and alcohol and filling their shopping cart with things they knew their friends would love, and just as they were about to go to the cash register a familiar voice calling their names stopped them.

“Hey, man!” Finn greeted his old football teammate, David Karofsky, before the three of them hugged for a few seconds because it had been years since the last time they saw each other.

Probably since the Avengers midnight premiere in Columbus back in 2012. It really had been a while.

They talked for a while, just catching up on the last three years of their lives, and if it wasn’t by the fact that Rachel called Santana and interrupted them because she was getting worried about them still not getting back to her dads’ house, they could have stayed there for hours.

“It was great to see you, but everyone is waiting for us because we’re bringing them more booze, so we have to get going before Rachel sends Puck to search for us. He must think that I killed Wonderboy and I’m getting rid of his body as we speak. He’s just as dramatic as his girlfriend.” Santana said, rolling her eyes, and both guys laughed because she wasn’t lying.

“I couldn’t believe it when Puck told me that he was dating Rachel, but once you think about it, it makes a lot of sense. No offense, but you and her kind of sucked together.” David told Finn as he chuckled, and Santana joined him laughing out loud, but the former quarterback couldn’t even get mad at them because they were right.

“You two on the other hand? I approve. I told Patrick the night we saw you guys at the premiere that you would get together eventually.” Karofsky said with a sincere smile on his face, and Finn started blushing immediately, Santana’s laugh intensifying, and he felt kind of bad because she was pretty much laughing her ass off at the idea of them being together, even if she was laughing because she didn’t know what else to do in this situation; it had become kind of awkward really fast.

“We’re not together. We’re just best friends.” Santana said once she was able to stop laughing, and she linked her arm with his, proving her point.

Finn just nodded in agreement.

“Well, shit. I’m sorry I thought otherwise. You just kinda look like a couple.” David apologized, and now it was his turn to blush.

“Don’t worry, Dave. But we really should get going before Rachel starts calling again. It was great seeing you. Next time you visit the Big Apple, give me a call. I will send you my number through Facebook’s messenger.” The Latina told Karofsky before giving him a big hug, and after they said their goodbyes and promised to hang out soon, they went and paid for their things.

Well, Finn did.

* * *

 

This wasn’t the first time David Karofsky had thought they were together, but it was the first time that Finn started to think about the possibility of dating Santana Lopez. They were already best friends, so why not being something more?

He was already attracted to her physically, he had been for years, and he loved her personality too, which is why she was his best friend, so maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to try to turn this into something more. They had already had sex years ago, too. And it had been great sex; his best until this day, and not only because it had been his first time.

He had been single enough time already, so settling down sounded like a good idea. Yes, he had thought otherwise hours ago, but he didn’t care. He could change his mind.

Shut the fuck up.

And as he saw her smile and laugh for the rest of the day, he started to realize that the funny feeling he got on his belly every time she did that it wasn’t because of a bad snack.

It was because he really liked her.

And he liked her more than in just a best friend kind of way.

He was falling in love with her.

Finn Hudson was falling in love with Santana Lopez. And he wanted to be with her. And marry her. And start a family with her.

And he had just realized it in the most random way in the most random day.

He was so screwed. And he only had David Karofsky to blame.

What he didn’t know was that he would be thanking him years later.

On the Hudson-Lopez wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I got while reading some one-shot from another fandom. This will be five chapters long. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> xoxo,  
> viudanegra


End file.
